Imperfectly Perfect
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: What if Adrien had finally given up on being the perfect son everyone expects him to be? Can Marinette give him the hope he so desperately needs? T for triggering content and possible language. No miraculous AU. Romance in later chapters?
1. Part1 Questions: Does Anyone Really See?

**Ok beans. I am officially taking a break from The Lady Who Texted a Chat.**

**I'm not sure how long it will be but without my amazing partner in crime by my side I have hit some situational writers block.**

**So I will be hopefully working on this project for a while instead.**

**This project is more or less a way for me to let loose some things I've been dealing with.**

**Not only are several of my friends suicidal, I have been in the past, and my parents are struggling with suicidal stuff as well.**

**This is kind of my way of working through that stuff buy using marinette and Adrien to explain how i have felt in the past and still sometimes now (Adrien) and how I feel when I hear or see people going through the same stuff as I did/what I wish people did for me (Marinette).**

**Now before y'all start reading please remember a few things. I am not suicidal myself and I have a therapist so please hold off on asking me about my life story and how you can help. However if you want to share your story with me I will be happy to give you advice if I can.**

**Second, this story will absolutely have some triggering topics that will be expressed. If that's not your scene then please go take a look at some of the other amazing fanfictions being written.**

**Without further ado I bring to you, the chapter 'Does Anyone Really See?' of the story, 'Imperfectly Perfect'. Bug out guys!**

Perfect.

Can anyone ever really be perfect?

Everyone expects me to be perfect. My father won't accept any less. I walk through the halls of my school with my head down.

I'm flawed. I'll never really be good enough for these people. They expect so much from the model son of Gabriel Agreste.

I'm so done with the lies and the facade I have to constantly manage. I'm done with the runways and the stage makeup. I'm done with smiling when inside I'm dying.

Does anyone really see? Do they see the weight upon my shoulders? Do they see the dread in my eyes as I head home from school? Can I really call these people my friends?

Class drones on for what seems like hours. My thoughts are filled with the bottle of aspirin I've hidden in my room. The whole bottle I plan to take tonight. It's not like anyone checks on me anyways.

No one will even miss me.

When the final bell rings I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. A small hand snags my arm before I can leave.

"Adrien?" a small and worried voice calls out to me as the class files out of the room.

I turn to see Marinette staring up at me. I put on another one of my model smiles.

"Yes, Marinette?"

To my surprise she frowns.

"I've been really worried about you, Adrien. You seem so upset lately and I want you to know that I care about you. You know you can talk to me if somethings upsetting you, right?"

My eyes widen.

_Does she really see?_

"I'm fine Marinette, thank you." I mumble attempting to turn away only for her to catch my arm once more.

"I get it if you aren't comfortable talking about it here. I know what that's like… Can I give you my phone number so you can text me if you need anything?"

Once again she catches me off guard.

There's no harm in a phone number, right?

"Sure," I hand her my phone and Marinette bounces on her tiptoes as she enters her contact. She beams up at me as she hands back my phone. I have to pull away my gaze from her brightness.

"Have a good night Adrien!" Marinette chirps as she bounces away.

**Please let me know if you guys want to see more of this story!**


	2. Part1 Questions: Why Does She Care?

**Hey y'all! Thank you to my first two reviewers!**

**ChubbyUnicornMama: Thank you! I do have to agree. Everyone in some way is flawed and broken. Some people just hide it better than others.**

**Guest: Thank you! **

**This is probably gonna be my last post for a teeny bit because as of right now I have no direction in where I'm going to take this story so I really need to figure that out before I write any more for you guys.**

**Without further ado, I bring to you, 'Why Does She Care?'**

I stare down the bottle of aspirin for what seems like forever. My thoughts drift to marinette and I find myself beyond confused.

Why does she care?

I doubt she wants a piece of my money or fame. I don't really have anything to offer her. So what could she possibly want?

A chime from my phone startles me out of my revere.

I set the bottle down and check my phone.

**-Marinette-**

Are you feeling any better?

**-Adrien-**

Why do you ask?

**-Marinette-**

You've just seemed so down lately… You've been brushing off your friends, I hardly see you really smile anymore, It's been forever since I've heard you laugh… I've been so worried and I figured you could use someone to talk to.

**-Adrien-**

I guess I've just been a bit stressed is all. I'll be fine.

I lie as I glance back at the bottle of pills.

**-Marinette-**

I hope so. I'd hate to see anything happen to you. I consider you a really good friend of mine, I hope you know that.

My eyes widen.

**-Adrien-**

You really mean that?

**-Marinette- **

Of course!

Hey would you want to hang out with Alya, Nino, and I tomorrow at the movies?

I know for a fact that my schedule is free tomorrow but…

**-Adrien-**

I don't think I can make it. I have a lot of work to do. Thanks for the offer though.

**-Marinette-**

That's ok, maybe next time. Good night Adrien…

**-Adrien-**

Goodnight


	3. Part1 Questions: Why be Perfect?

**Helloooo Beans! **

**This chapter goes out to all of those who have felt the absence of feelings that Adrien describes later in this chapter. My heart goes out to you. You are loved!**

**Thank you to mirami03 and guest for my only reviews. **

**Without further ado, I bring to you, 'Why be Perfect?'**

**Bug out guys!**

"You'll never be good enough for the Agreste name, Adrien." My father cackles as he stands over me.

Pill rain from above and melt into a puddle around me. Inside the puddle I see my reflection.

I'm covered in dirt and grime, with cuts and bruises covering my body.

"Look at yourself! How could you call yourself my son? You'll never live up to my legacy!"

Tears stream down my cheeks and land in the growing puddle that now threatens to swallow me whole.

When my tears fall to the surface my reflection is replaced by my classmates.

Each one of them one by one insults me, picking apart my insecurities I desperately try to hide. But all of a sudden it stops. Marinette stares back at me through the puddle.

Moments of deafening silence of her staring at me before the crowd pushes past her, continuing their onslaught of insults, only to have their voices suddenly be silenced by music.

I wake with a start when I fall straight out of bed. When I rub the sleep out of my eyes my hands are met with tears. My breath catches when I realize I can still hear the music from my dreams.

_What is that music?_

I look around my room frantically, trying to find the source of the melodic sound.

The realization hits me when I see it, my phone vibrating on my table.

I reach up and take a deep breath before answering the call.

"Adrien?" Her voice washes over me like a breath of fresh air.

"H-Hi Marinette! Ev-Everything okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine… Are you okay? You sound a little nervous…" Marinette points out.

"I-I uhm…" I pause for a moment as her past words enter my mind.

"_I've been really worried about you, Adrien. You seem so upset lately and I want you to know that I care about you. You know you can talk to me if somethings upsetting you, right?"_

"Uh.. Truth be told I'm really not okay… I think I've been struggling a lot lately. I just get this feeling that's crushing and it tears me apart only it's not a feeling, it's like no feeling… Like my heart is numb and everything makes it worse and I haven't felt even slightly okay in a very, very long time." I admit.

There's a long silence before she speaks.

"I understand, Adrien. I went through something a lot like that a while ago. It's hard but we'll get through this together okay? I'm not going anywhere, Adrien."

Tears slip down my cheeks.

"You really mean that? It's just I don't know what to do anymore… I have this bottle of pills in my room that I was gonna take but I don't really want to die you know? But the pain is too much for me… I can't be this perfect model son and student anymore. It's too painful."

"Why would you ever want to be perfect?" Marinette questions. "Perfect is boring. Quirks and imperfections are what make people fun and interesting. Like take me for example, I'm clumsy, forgetful, admittedly obsessive, a tiny bit emotional, and a night owl but because of my obsessiveness I am devoted, and because of my emotions I tend to be more empathetic and caring towards others. Not to mention it's pretty funny when I trip or forget something silly."

We sit in silence for a moment as her words sink in.

"Hey Adrien? Would you want to meet up at my house later today? You seem like you could use a break from the daily norm."

I hesitate for a moment before nodding my head and speaking up.

"Sure. I don't think I'm busy later today so I don't see why not."

"Great! See you in a bit!"


	4. Part1 Questions: Why me?

**ALRIGHTY! We have finished part one! And yes, I decided to split this into parts! But don't worry, each part will be in the same document/link for the story so you won't have to go looking for it. Yay! **

**I'm not really sure what to call this part tho… I know the next one's name but how about questions? Because each chapter was based off of a very valid question.**

**Remember if the things that Adrien says strikes home for you and you know exactly how that feels, feel free to talk to me but remember I am no professional. I'm great as someone you can vent to but I can't always give good advice.**

**If you guys have your set list of reasons to live please share! I plan on drawing out the romance as long as my heart can take it so if you guys have any ideas as to where I should head with this story please feel free to share!**

**Without further ado, I bring to you! 'Why Me?'**

When I pull up to the bakery which doubles as the Dupain-Cheng residence I'm tackled before I even get inside the door.

"Adrien!"

I'm almost knocked to the ground by the force of Marinette's hug. She clings to me and holds me close and for the short remainder of the hug I feel safe. The calming scent of her vanilla perfume washes over me and I'm more than a little disappointed when she pulls away. I just hope she couldn't see how much I needed that hug.

The first thing I see when she pulls away is the tears in her eyes.

"Mari? Are you crying?" I ask as worry weighs down on my shoulders.

She gasps and wipes away her tears.

"I'm fine! I-I was just really worried about you is all…" Her words taper off at the end to the point where I can hardly hear her confession but when I do I wrap my arms around her tiny waist.

"I'm going to be ok, Mari. You don't need to worry about me."

"Yes I do," she argues. "I will always worry because I care so much about you, Adrien. I need you to know that."

My eyes widen and I'm not sure why this surprises me so much. Marinette cares about everyone, that's just who she is. So why does this feel like more than just an 'I care'?

When Marinette pulls away once more she grabs my hand and pulls me inside.

When we finally make it inside Mme. Cheng rushes over to us and pulls me into a tight and nearly suffocating hug.

"It is so wonderful to finally meet my daughter's boyfri-"

"Maman! Adrien needs to breathe!"

Suddenly Mme. Cheng begins speaking in chinese quite quickly but I manage to pick up most of the conversation.** (This whole next conversation until you see the ** is in chinese.)**

"I'm so sorry dear! I had not realized you hadn't told him yet!"

"Uhm told me what?" I ask quite confused.

Mme. Cheng stares at me for a moment before she breaks into a wide smile.

"You speak chinese?" she asks.

"I do." I respond.

"How old are you?"

"16, madame."

"Same age as my daughter?" she asks.

"I'm a few months older but yes."

"You're such a lovely young man and quite the looker… Will you go out with my daughter?" ******

My mind suddenly goes blank and Marinette shrieks and drags me upstairs away from her meddlesome mother.

When I finally get ahold of my strange heart rate and breathing patterns I look over at Marinette who is beet red and avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"About sorry, her? I uh.. I mean, Sorry about her. She's so overly eager…"

"It's ok, Mari. Your mom's pretty cool. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."

I take a look around the bright pink and cluttered room. Everything seems to be in an organized chaos type manor but all around it seems wonderful. Like it's been lived in rather than the emotionless and gray mansion I live in. It's rather comforting. I quickly decide I should make an effort to come here more often.

"You wanna talk about what's been bothering you?" Marinette asks in a soft tone.

I huff and run my hands through my hair.

"Not particularly but I might as well give it a try…" I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair nervously. "I guess you could say it all started bit by bit when Mom died. I miss her so much and losing her was very hard for my father and I. She was like the glue that held my family together I guess… when she got sick we fell apart.

"When she finally passed away my father buried himself in his work and Isolated me from society only to have me come back once more as his newest perfect son and model for the Agreste children's fashion line. I started lessons in Piano, fencing, chinese and etiquette and was homeschooled up until collége. Three years later I'm in Lycee and I've got no friends, I never get a break from the everyday grind, and I'm plotting my own suicide… I constantly feel like I have to hide who I am to get my father's approval. I-I live under this constant facade and it's crushing me… I always just wondered why me? Why do all of these horrible things have to happen to me?" I look away from Marinette, entirely ashamed that I'm so horribly not ok. I let out a shaky breath as tears slip down my cheeks.

Marinette's hand comes to rest on mine and she gives me a bittersweet smile.

"I won't tell you that everything will be perfect sunshine and rainbows as soon as you believe in yourself but I can tell you that things will get easier over time as you learn to cope. Just because life sucks right now doesn't mean you can't change a few things about your life and the way you think to make things better bit by bit. Things are really hard right now but don't forget that things aren't all bad. There's a lot of things out there that are worth living for."

"Like what?" I ask.

"I'll show you."


	5. Part2 Reasons: Friends

**Miss me? I bet you did. **

**I missed you guys too.**

**Fear not! I have posted for your viewing pleasure!**

**Thank you to the ever lovely Ameri! (AmericanDemigod) Your answer will be the next part/several chapters of this story! **

**Also great thanks to johnshawn965 for the lovely compliment. (I guess it was a compliment?) Either way I'm glad you found a connection with this story!**

**Please comment with your reasons to live whether they're funny, random, inside jokes, or legitimate hard core reasons to live. Every reason is a good reason!**

**Without further ado, I bring to you, our first reason to live!**

**Spending Time with Friends**

"Come Adrien, this is gonna be fun I promise you ok?" Marinette swears with a smile.

I reluctantly glance at the theater she's guiding me towards. Marinette must have seen the look on my face as her smile turns soft and she takes my hand.

"You see over there?" She asks pointing with her free hand to a couple that waves back at us. "That's Alya and Nino, my closest friend and her boyfriend. They're in our class but I don't think you've met them yet. Alya is pretty energetic and fierce but she has a kind heart. Nino is a bit of a music geek who loves anime and video games… and Alya of course." Marinette squeezes my hand and looks back at me.

"They uhm… they sound cool. Are you sure they'll like me? I don't want to crash on your guys' hang out session or anything." I mumble.

"They're gonna love you Adrien."

I sigh hoping she's right.

We make our way over to the couple and I stay just a bit behind Marinette, ready to bolt at any second without even realizing.

Alya pulls Marinette into a tight hug.

"Hey Girl! How are you?!" She squeals as she hugs Marinette like she's trying to squeeze the pigtails out of her.

The group of three chats for a moment as if they'd forgotten I'm even here. I sigh and turn to walk away feeling like this whole thing was a lost cause before someone catches my hand. I turn to see Marinette looking back at me with a confused look.

"You ok, Adrien?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah… I just feel a bit awkward you know? You guys are so.. Chummy. I guess I feel a little out of place."

Marienette pulls me into a hug and I feel a tiny weight lifted off my shoulders when she lets go.

"Give them a chance ok?"

I nod and we turn back to the other two.

"Guys this is Adrien. Adrien this is Alya and Nino."

Alya bounces in place for a moment before shooting forward and pulling me into a tight hug that literally crushes my rib cage.

"Any friend of Marinette's is a friend of ours." Alya admits.

"Uh… Babe? You think there's any chance this guy needs to breath because I think your hug is making that a bit impossible for him."

Alya jumps back and I gasp for air.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

"No… _Gasp... _I'm ok…"

Marinette giggles as I recover.

When I've finally caught my breath Nino reaches out his hand.

_Finally a handshake! This I can handle._

I'm about to shake his hand when he pulls back his hand slapping both sides of ming before taking my hand and pulling me into a bro hug. I'm so stunned when I realize it wasn't a normal handshake that Nino pulls away and laughs.

"Dude you're hilarious! You're gonna fit in just fine with us bro."

I sigh in relief.

"You think so Nino?"

"Yeah, you might not say much but I can tell you'll be just fine."

* * *

"That movie has got to be my favorite so far! It's no wonder it got such high ratings!" I laugh. "Ladybug and ChatNoir are awesome!"

"No way! Rena Rouge and Carapace were so much cooler! I could really relate to Rena!" Alya argues.

"I gotta agree with you Babe, Carapace and Rena are a total power couple." Nino chimes.

I scoff. "ChatNoir and Ladybug were way better developed. Not to mention they're totally in love."

"Wait a minute now Adrien!" Marinette blurts. "Don't forget the movie left off on a cliff hanger before we ever found out if Ladybug would ever really fall for him."

"So you don't think she loves him?" I ask leaning closer to Marinette.

"I-I… She trusts him with her life." She mumbles.

"That's not what I asked" I smirk.

She pushes on my chest with the tip of her finger. "You seem to really like this ChatNoir guy. Tell me do you really think his advances are sincere?"

"I do. He's never really been given love or affection from someone so he must value what he has right? So why would he just flirt to flirt am I right?"

"I guess. I didn't realize you would be so passionate about this movie. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She admits.

Alya coughs from behind us and Marinette and I turn to face her and Nino.

"We're gonna head out ok?"

We say our goodbyes and Marinette takes my hand and leads me down to the a bridge covered in locks.

"Did you have fun?" She asks staring out at the Seine.

I think on it for a moment before answering. "Yeah. I really did. I had more fun with you than I've had in a long time. Thank you by the way."

"Remember when I said I'd show you reasons to live?" she asks.

"I do."

"Well here's your first one, Friends."

I nod and smile before pulling Marinette into a hug. "Thank you so much for tonight."

"You're welcome Adrien."


	6. Part2 Reasons: Smiles Hugs and Promises

**Alrighty Beans! I have finally found time! I'm so sorry about the irregular posts, that should even out this summer... Hopefully?**

**Ok so, some things happen in this chapter, but I want you to realize that this is definitely not the end for Adrien's struggles. Not to mention I did promise some Adrienette romance somewhere in here. We're not quite close to that yet but we'll get to that after we get through a couple bumps in the road yeah? **

**I really do hope you've been enjoying all of this so far.**

**Reviews?**

**Johnshawn965: I'm very thankful for the compliment as well as my only review since last chapter. Also, I really do like reading and responding to everyone's reviews. I feel like as a reader myself it's really fun to see the responses I get from the authors, so I try to do that very same thing for my readers.**

**Without further ado, I bring to you our next reasons to live, 'Smile's, Hugs, and Promises'**

We continue our walk through Paris, Marinette leading the way with her hand in mine.

She has this kind of warmth and energy that draws me closer to her. I don't really pay attention to where she's leading me. I'm much to focused on the strange fact that I feel comfortable and at ease with her. I don't feel like I need to change myself just for her approval. I don't feel like I have to hide who I really am with her.

When Marinette finally stops I nearly bump right into her. Looking around I notice we're standing right infront of a large man and his ice cream cart.

Marinette's face lights up in the most dazzling smile I've ever seen.

"Adrien, this is Andre, the best Ice cream maker and love guru Paris has ever been lucky enough to have."

I smile wearily at Andre who looks so overjoyed he might burst.

"Andre was the one who helped both Alya and Nino admit their feelings for each other. He knew before anyone else that they were the perfect match," Marinette explains.

"It's nice to finally meet you M. Agreste," he says before turning to Marinette. "I know just what you need darling." He opens up his cooler and scoops a golden coconut and bright green key lime cone and decorated it with purple green and yellow sprinkles.

Marinette quickly moves to a table nearby to eat her ice cream while Andre scoops my cone.

"Adrien?" Andre asks.

I quickly turn my focus back to him. "Yes?"

"Marinette is special. Everyone who knows her knows this. She's the kind of girl that knows just what to say and when to say it. She has brought so much joy to everyone she meets. I can see you care for her very much, and she cares for you too. Hopefully someday you'll realize just how special she really is."

Andre hands my my strawberry and blueberry cone.

"Thank you Andre, I'll keep that in mind." I assure him as I walk over to Marinette.

"What was that all about?" she asks.

"Oh nothing, he just wanted to make sure I wasn't allergic to any of the icecreams, that's all." I lie.

Marinette eyes me wearily before going back to eating her ice cream.

We trade jokes, laugh, and eat our ice cream before Marinette takes me deeper into the park where all you can hear is the swaying of trees and the chirping of birds.

We enjoy the quiet for a while as we go deeper into the woods before Marinette speaks up.

"I come to these woods a lot when something heaving starts to weigh on my mind. The quiet sounds of the woods relaxes me so I can think clearly before I make a big decision. I thought maybe this place could help you too, you know? Just to think about everything and really decide for yourself if you really want to give up on life or if you just don't know how else to handle everything that's been going on."

"I guess I never really thought about it like that. I'm not really sure where I stand anymore... Before a few days ago I never really had anyone in my life. My dad is never around and he just leaves my with his assistant Natalie, and then there's my chauffeur, I call him gorilla but he doesn't talk much. Other than them I really only had books to keep me company. I haven't really felt love since my mom passed away." I stare down at my nervous hands as tears prick my eyes. "Every day just got harder and more painful having no one around I just lost hope that things could ever get better."

I try to wipe away my tears but they just keep coming.

Marinette wraps her arms around me. For once I feel safe. A massive weight lifts from my shoulders and it's almost as if I'm weightless and free because I finally feel a sliver of hope that everything will be ok. Our breaths sync and time seems to have stopped for us. It's like we're the only two people left in the world.

"I can't promise you that everything will be ok, but I can promise to be there for you and help you through this ok?"

I pull her tight to my chest and hold her for as long as possible as the sun begins to set.

Eventually we head back to her house and she brings me up to her rooftop balcony where we stare out at the beauty of the parisian night time lights.

"How do you feel Adrien?" Marinette asks.

I hum for a moment before answering. "I'm doing a lot better than I was, Thank you. I'm still not quite there yet but for once I have hope. I can't thank you enough. No one else in my life even bothered to care, but you, the girl whom I've hardly ever spoken to in my life, stepped up and cared for me when no one else would."

Marinette's cheeks turn pink. "It's really not that big of a deal. I was just trying to help someone in need," she mumbles.

I shake my head. "It's a huge deal to me. I don't know how I can possibly repay you."

Marinette smiles and pulls me into a hug. "You can repay me by choosing to live and being my friend. I might not know you very well yet but I care about you and I want to be able to get to know you and be there for you, and I can't do that if you give up on life, ok?"

I smile, really truly smile, and I hold her tight. "I promise I will do everything I can to stay by your side."


End file.
